the_forgotten_herofandomcom-20200215-history
Herakles
The first boss level hero Aecna (player) encounters. After completing 10 Civilian Missions in Aecna (player)'s hometown, the player is allows to venture out. Once approaching Mycenae, talking to the farmers and townspeople, he finds out about Herakles, the man who completed The Twelve Labours. Aecna (player) discovers Herakles deep in a cave, about to complete a thirteenth labour, slaying a Cyclops. Aecna (player) steps in and becomes a distraction for Herakles as the Cyclops flees. In his anger, Herakles confronts Aecna (player). Background One of the most famous heroes and demigod. Herakles is the son of lightning god, Zeus and mortal, Alcmene and foster son of Amphitryon. He is known for his extraordinary strenght, courage and wits. Herakles is also characterized by a lion skin and club. According to the myth, Herakles was named in to appease Zeus’s wife Hera. His name is a combination of the words Ἥρη (hera) “Hera” and κλεος (k''leos'') "glory” which together mean “glory to Hera”. Herakles rose to cult status with his iconic Twelve Labours. The Twelve Labours In Herakles’s fit of rage, he murders his wife and children. To repent, he prays to Apoolo and the god’s oracle tells him to serve King Eurystheus for twelve years as punishment. The King orders twelve impossible missions which becomes Herakles Twelve Labours. 1. Slay the Nemean Lion 2. Slay the Lernean Hydra 3. Capture the Hind of Ceryneia 4. Capture the Erymanthean Boar 5. Clean the Augean Stables 6. Slay the Stymphalian Birds 7. Capture the Cretan Bull 8. Steal the Horses of Diomedes 9. Obtain the Belt of Hippolyte 10. Obtain Geryon’s Cattle 11. Steal the Apples of the Hesperides 12. Capture Cerberus Ascension to Mount Olympus Herakles is killed by a blood-stained shirt that has remnant of the Lernean Hydra poison that Herakles used to kill Nessus, the centaur. It was given to him by his lover at the time, Deianira, who was tricked by Nessus into believing that the cloak would excite the love of Herakles. Upon his death, only Herakles’s immortal side remained and through Zeus’s apotheosis, he rises to Olympus. Powers Herakles is a very powerful character, that uses brawn over brains. His attack pattern is predictable, but every now and then he'll use his wits and pull a stunt that is out of the norm Lion Skin The lion skin comes from the Nemean Lion. It is impenetrable by any sort of weapons. It is the ultimate defense. Club Herakles wields a club with great expertise. Not only is each swing powerful, his use of the club is quick and agile. The club also increase Herakles range of attack in close-combat. Bow & Arrow A master archer, Herakles also uses a bow and arrow to fight long-range combats. He has a very high hit rate and known to rarely miss his targets. His arrows are also dipped in the venom of the Lernean Hydra. Super Human Strength From birth, Herakles showed amazing strength and power, able to crush, lift and break anything and everything. Even when is stamina and fatigue is low, his strength barely decreases.